Interview with Dory
by Matsuoka Shina
Summary: {One-shot} Being two of the world's most famous celebrities, hiding their love life from the paparazzi was definitely hard. Read how Jack Frost and Elsa Winters decide reveal their relationship to the world. What would be a better place to reveal their relationship than on "Dory."


**Interview with Dory**

_A Frozen and Rise of The Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

**Summary: **Being two of the world's most famous celebrities, hiding their love life from the paparazzi was definitely hard. Read how Jack Frost, an A – List Hollywood actor and model with fan girls pining away for him, and Elsa Winters, a record-breaking recording artist and actress who's loved by multitudes, reveal their relationship to the world. What would be a better place to reveal their relationship than on _Dory_.

**A/N:** So this was supposed to be a Valentines Day one-shot, but because of some reasons, I couldn't post it on Valentine's Day, so I re-wrote it and just made it a regular One-Shot.

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen, and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. Dory is owned by Disney/ Pixar. Image is Frozen Sherwood by Yamgugu (DeviantArt) and a picture of Dory.

* * *

"It's really easy to avoid the tabloids. You just live your life and don't hang out with famous people who are in the tabloids. Don't do anything controversial and be a normal person. Have friends. And get a job and keep working."

**Amanda Seyfried**

* * *

**With Jack**

* * *

"How can I know who I am 'till I find out who I was?" Jack asked.

"You will! I feel it," North replied, "In my belly."

"Cut!" The director's voice boomed throughout the set. "Great job everyone. That's a wrap for today."

Everyone smiled and congratulated each other on another great day of shooting. Jack shook hands with North. "Great work today, man."

"Same to you, Jack," North said, the Russian accent gone.

They were filming a movie called "_Rise of the Guardians_" that people were already fussing about since Jack was going to be in it. Jack Frost was not the character he was playing in the movie. He did not have the ability to manipulate ice and snow. This Jack Frost was a very successful actor. How he got the name of a mythical character, he did not know.

Jack walked into his dressing room to change into his casual attire. While changing, he heard two staff members talk about something that caught his attention.

"Did you hear Elsa's new song?" A female staff member asked.

"_Let It Go_? Yeah, it was leaked! I heard it's from her upcoming movie." Someone replied.

"What's it called?"

"I think it's called Frozen. She's going to be starring with her sister Anna."

He walked out of his dressing room after he changed just in the middle of the two's conversation. The women gave him a nod of acknowledgment and a look of admiration. He nodded back to them before walking out of the set and getting into his car.

'_Fan girls,'_ he thought.

The look on their faces as he walked out was a dead giveaway that they were Jack's fans. They batted their eyelashes and gave him smiles. He shook his head as he started the engine. He didn't understand why women, when they would be around him, have to do that. Couldn't they just be themselves? That's all that matters. Although women around him would be like that, there was one who was not.

That's why she was different.

That's why she interested him.

That's why he loved her.

Elsa Winters, a very successful recording artist and actress, stole his heart. She was his. He was hers. They met a year ago at an awards show and started dating two months after. Jack just told her he wanted them to be something more than just friends, and she agreed to it, saying she felt the same way. They've been together ever since.

There was one thing they both had agreed on avoiding, though, and that was the press. They did not want to be bombarded with tabloids and paparazzi stalking them wherever they go. They could barely handle it by themselves, but if the media would get word of their relationship, all hell would break loose.

Recently, they realized that hiding their relationship was taking its toll onto both of them. It was a hassle to hide and act how they truly are towards each other. Another thing they realized was that they will be found out sooner or later. No matter how secretive they could get, the press would find out some way. It's inevitable.

He turned on the radio as he stepped on the gas. The deejay's voice then said, "And here's Elsa's number one hit, Let It Go!"

Jack smirked. "Speak of the devil."

* * *

**With Elsa**

* * *

She was in the studio working on the soundtrack of her upcoming movie with her sister called Frozen. Her solo song was leaked last night and now everyone has heard of it. She hated it when things like that happened, but she decided to let it go (pun intended) and deal with it. There was no point in fighting the press, the leakers, and the paparazzi. They were relentless. No matter how many times she had kindly asked for privacy and space, they never listened. Well, it was there job to stalk celebrities, she supposed.

"_Love is an open door..! Love is an open door..!" _Her sister, Anna, and her co-star, Hans, sang in the booth with their headphones on.

Elsa's phone suddenly rang. She checked it and saw that it was a text from Jack, her boyfriend... Well, secret boyfriend.

Jack: _What are you doing, right now? Miss me? ;)_

Elsa smiled.

Elsa:_I'm recording. You know how work gets. Miss you? I don't know... :P_

Jack: _Well, seeing as we both work in the same business, of course, I know. I'm just checking up on how "People Magazine's Most Beautiful Woman in The World" is doing._

Elsa:_ I'm doing good. Just nervous for tomorrow._

Jack: _What's there to be nervous about?_

Elsa: _Jack, you know what I'm talking about._

Of course, he knew. He was the one who suggested it. They were both going to the Dory Show tomorrow to finally reveal their relationship. Was she scared? Of course! The media will go crazy, and the fans will be showing their fangs. Jack was very popular with the ladies. Well, he did have a _BIG_ number of fan girls, emphasis on the _'big.'_

Jack: _Els, you don't have to worry. We're here for each other. I'm here for you._

Elsa: _I know. :) I love you._

She could almost feel Jack's smirk/ smile from the studio.

Jack: _I love you, too._

"Elsa!" The producer called. "It's time to record your part."

"Oh," she said as she stood up. "Of course." She quickly texted Jack before entering the recording booth.

Elsa: _I have to get back to work. See you tomorrow._

Jack: _Good luck to the both of us._

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

**With Jack and Elsa**

* * *

They heard the everyone cheer as Dory ended her monologue and began dancing through the audience. The reason they chose the Dory Show to finally tell the world about their relationship was because Dory was very... Well, Dory. She's great. (**A/N: **Dory is Ellen. XD)

Dory finally sat down her chair. "Our first guests are two of the biggest stars today. One is the hottest actor on the block who'll be playing the Winter Spirit in his next movie. How ironic." The audience laughed. "And the other is the hottest actress and singer who'll be playing the Snow Queen in her next movie." The audience laughed some more. "Please welcome Jack Frost and Elsa Winters!"

Jack and Elsa entered the stage, Elsa's arm in Jack's. They waved to the audience. They cheered even louder. Elsa hugged Dory first, then Jack hugged her after. The three of them sat down. Elsa sat closer to Dory.

"Welcome to the show!" Dory said.

"Thank you," Jack and Elsa said in unison.

"I love coming here." Elsa smiled.

"Who doesn't?" Dory said, and everyone laughed. "Just kidding. Anyway, how are you?"

"Fine. A little tired, but fine," Jack said.

"I can imagine. I mean, you're working all the time. At least you get the ka-ching, though."

Elsa chuckled.

"I mean, come on! You earn how much from all of the block buster movies you're in?" Dory asked.

"A lot."

"A lot!" Dory parroted. "I earn, like, slightly less than a lot."

"No, you don't," Elsa said.

"No, I don't." Dory smiled. Everyone laughed.

"So, Elsa, how's filming?"

"Oh, it's going good. I was just-" Elsa stopped due to the cheers and wolf whistles from the audience. She looked behind her and on the screen was a picture of her in her_ ice dress _for Frozen. She looked down, a laugh struggling to escape her lips.

"Doesn't she look great? Jack, doesn't she look great?" Dory smiled.

"Well, yeah. She's Elsa," Jack replied.

Elsa looked at Jack, smiling. "Thank you."

"So, Elsa, they call this dress the ice dress?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't that be awkward? It's summer."

"Oh, no." Elsa giggled. "They call it the ice dress because it's what I wear when I go into Snow Queen mode. It's not really made of ice."

"Then why call it the _ice dress_? Why not _the dress Elsa wears when she goes into Snow Queen Mode_? It makes things so much easier."

Elsa and Jack laughed. "I'll go tell the crew that," Elsa replied.

"Yeah," Dory said. "So, Jack, how's the bachelor life going for you?"

"Bachelor life?"

"Yeah, you know, since you say you're _single_."

"Yeah, about that.."

"So, you're not single?"

"No," he replied. The audience began whistling. Jack can hear a few girls let out a series of _'Ow...'_s

_'Here it comes,'_ Elsa thought.

"I knew it," Dory simply said.

"What gave it away?" Jack asked, chuckling.

"A guy like you can't be single," Dory stated. "Same goes for you Elsa. I don't think someone like you could stay single."

"Well... Actually, I'm not single, either." The people in the audience let out a series of _'ooh'_s.

"A-ha!" Dory exclaimed. "See? I just know about these things. Okay, uh, who're you with?" The audience laughs at her forwardness.

"Jack."

"Jack Black?!" Dory exclaimed. The audience laughs.

Elsa laughs, as well, and shakes her head. "Jack Frost."

The audience gave out an audible gasp, and Dory follows them by doing an exaggerated gasp. "I saw it coming."

"That Elsa and I are dating?"

"Well, both of you are the _hottest_ stars, right now, and are starring in movies as _Ice Wizards_. It gave me a a little hint." The audience laughs. "So, when'd you two start dating?" Dory asked as she drank from her cup.

"Last year," they said in unison.

Dory almost spit out what she was drinking. "A year!"

Jack and Elsa nodded.

"Why tell now?"

"Well, we wanted our relationship to be private, but we figured that the press might find out and make a scene about it," Elsa explained.

"So we decided to just say it ourselves rather than someone else finding out about it."

"They're still going to make a huge fuss over this, though," Dory said. "Can't stop the paparazzi."

The couple nodded. "We know."

"But it is a good choice to say it yourselves. It shows that you don't give a crap about what they say. Let's give 'em a round of applause, people," Dory said, and the crowd did as told. "I can almost hear the sounds of millions of fan girls' and fan boys' hearts breaking." The audience laughed.

"Well, thank you for coming on the show."

"Thank you, Dory," Elsa said.

"We had a great time," Jack added.

"Of course, you did."

* * *

**Outside of the Studio**

* * *

**With Jack and Elsa**

* * *

As they expected, the paparazzi were outside, waiting for them to exit. They were all asking about their relationship, and were pushing one another to get close to the couple. The guards blocked them from the two, who were holding hands, until they got into the car.

"Well, that went well," Jack said.

"It actually did," Elsa agreed as Jack turned on the engine and drove away from the paparazzi about to pile onto their car. Being a celebrity is tough, but they work it out together. They've got nothing to hide anymore. But let's just say, their companies had a _little_ trouble keeping the rabid fan girls and fan boys from breaking into the walls. Were the CEOs of Dreamworks and Disney happy? Not exactly. But Jack and Elsa don't care. They just told them to let it go. (Again, pun intended.)

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun to write, but it was hard at the same time. No, Dory is not a fish here. She's like a blue haired Ellen. :) I just love Ellen~ Speaking of Ellen, she did a great job at the Oscars last week. I usually don't watch the Oscars 'cause I found it boring every year, but Ellen made it fun... Plus Frozen was nominated. Oh! And Congrats to the Frozen crew for bringing home 2 Oscars to the Mouse House! Woohoo! Oh, and John Travolta... ADELE DAZEEM? WHAT?! Okay, I know you have Dyslexia, and I understand... BUT ADELE DAZEEM? Oh! And another thing, I love you, Idina Menzel~

Read, Relax, Review.

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_**Love, Matsuoka Shina**_


End file.
